Baby Steps
by squizz
Summary: The first few steps into a relationship arent easy.....[TyKa]
1. You take a Step

**A/N:** look another wondrous creation! Happy Valentines Day to all! Please R+R

**Warning:** Kai is a tiny bit OOC here…and this is not a Valentines Day fic, sorry!

**Disclaimer:** nope their not mine -runs off and cries-

* * *

**Baby steps: You Take a Step

* * *

**

Their first kiss had occurred during a pointless argument on Tyson's horrendous living habits. Long story short, Kai had, had enough of Tyson's mess.

Which had led to them throwing various insults to each other, neither of them realising the gap between them grow shorter and shorter until their noses were nearly touching. And that when it happened.

All previous thoughts of annoyance seemed to mystify, the world around them seemed to have froze as their lips smacked against each other in an out burst of sudden need.

Hands roamed unconsciously until they found a spot they found comfortable, and moans of pleasure erupted from their throats.

They were at peace (1) for countless seconds enjoying the taste of each others mouths and the feel of each others fingers.

But then as soon as their kiss began, it ended, leaving them confused and out of breath….

* * *

Their second kiss happened 2 months after their first. 

It was their day off, and the Bladebrakers (minus Kai), had taken advantage of the warm weather and had used the day to its fullest- which had been at the fun fair, where they had been of hundreds of rollercoaster's, watch Kenny go green, run off to the nearest toilet and barf, eat and then go on more rollercoaster's.

But eventually the day had come to an end ant the five friends went their separate ways to their respective homes, besides Tyson.

He had originally set off for the old dojo, but open reaching it, he couldn't get himself to go in, so then found himself off to the river by the bridge, where so many things had happened during his blading career. E.g. it had been there where he had first met Kai, there where he had the barbeque that Hillary had set up after an argument, there where his gramps could of drowned had it not been for Kane and his buddies, there where he had, had his first battle with Kane.

He stood staring at the river…

It had been there where he and Kai had spent so many times along together just enjoying each others company after the BEGA drama.

Kai…

Ever since that kiss they had shared, things had been incredibly awkward between them. They couldn't be in the same room with out feeling stupid or out of place.

Truth be told, Tyson had been having an awkward mix of emotions raging around him whenever he was in the elder bladders presence.

Tyson had always cared for Kai, but after their kiss, he hadn't been sure on whether it was in a friendly way anymore.

It was funny how one kiss could suddenly complicate a persons thought, feelings, and friendship.

Tyson sighed heavily, closed his eyes and let the cool summer breeze blow across his face, whilst the setting sun gave him a bronze glow. He felt himself free and at peace…away from his puzzling thoughts and feelings.

But was soon pulled out of his state of peace when he realised he was no longer alone.

He turned around to where he felt the presence, and their eyes met in an intense gaze. Tyson felt his heart suddenly pounding in his ears, whilst his body stiffened, whilst the awkwardness fell upon them.

"Kai?" Tyson breathed, but Kai just continued staring…

once again, neither of them realised the gap between them reduce until they were practically breathing on each others faces.

Tyson was about to say something but was shushed with Kai's index finger, Tyson continued staring into Kai's eyes confused, but all the other did was shake his head in a

–no- motion before replacing his finger….

With his lips…..

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**A/N:** so did you like it…dislike it? Review and tell me! I will give you a chocolate!


	2. You Wobble

**A/N:** Well look at this, the quickest update I've ever done! Thank you all for the lovely reviews you gave me, they really fuelled my hyper ness yesterday XD.

**Disclaimer:** look in chapter 1

**_Warning:_** _I just want to get it straight out to you guys that this is a complete TYKA fic, that means they WILL end up together!

* * *

_

**Baby Steps: You Wobble

* * *

**

The first "I love you" was blurted out four and half months after their second kiss.

For four and half months, Tyson and Kai had been in a weird but comfortable relationship; where they weren't quite close friends, but they weren't boyfriends either… they had settled for somewhere in-between.

Once again, they had been in a stupid argument, this time about beyblading…

It was coming around to that time of the year when the tournament was about to begin again, and Kai had announced (to Tyson alone) that he would be leaving to re-join the Blitzkrieg Boys.

Something Tyson _refused_ to understand.

After all the trauma, Kai had put him through (1) the last year when he had left, did he want him to go through it again?

Didn't Kai care about their newly formed _relationship?_

Kai was refusing to understand things from his point of view, and that hurt, it hurt a lot.

He didn't want Kai to leave the team – to leave _him._

Being as desperate as he was to keep Kai, the three most sacred words rolled out of his mouth before he could stop them.

It had taken Tyson at least a minute or two himself before he had realised what he had said but, once he had, he felt something quite the opposite from what he thought he would of felt.

He felt…relieved, a little uneasy, but otherwise relieved, like the world had been blown off his shoulders…he felt - to be put bluntly _happy_!

However, his happiness was short lived…

In his moments of relief, he had somehow forgotten about all the different ways Kai could react to his outburst.

Kai's reaction didn't relieve him any further though, in fact it had upset him, disappointed him…

Broken him…

Kai's reaction had been simple, but incredibly harsh…

"Well I don't love you…"

Was all he had said, so icily it had chilled him to the bone, and with that, Kai had turned around and left with that air which always seemed to say "I'm better than you." Or "I don't need you".

"_Well I don't love you…"_ – the words rang in his head…

"**Well I don't love you…"** – the words ate at him…

"**_Well I don't love you…"_** – the words sunk in…

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**A/N:** heh heh, you have to believe me when I say that this chapter wasn't meant to end this...harsh… :sweat drops: REVIEW Please…

Did you like…or dislike? The power to answer this question lies within you…

(1)yeah I know it wasn't only Kai who left, but you have to admit, Tyson practically had a breakdown when Hiro told him.


	3. You Fall

**A/N:** ok this took longer than the previous chapter, but I had a tiny bit of writers block. But look here's your third chapter, all nice and freshly done (besides the fact I've had it ready for about three days, but haven't been bothered to type it up XD). Also THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU for all the reviews, they were all very nice.

**Disclaimer:** go to chapter 1

**Warnings:** Besides the fact, this chapter is REALLY short…there's nothing else to worry about, besides this is slowly gaining some more angst.

* * *

**Baby Steps – You Fall

* * *

**

Tyson threw a stone into the canal, and watched as it bounced across the surface, then finally drop into the wet depths.

It had been a month since Kai had left.

_He threw another stone into the canal._

After Kai had said those cruel words and left, things had just got worse…

_The stone bounced on the waters surface_

Within two weeks of Kai's disappearance, Max and Rei had left also – they had their own teams they wanted to return to, and another shot at being world champion…

_The stone continued bouncing…_

It was last year all over again – only much worse. This time there wasn't Hiro to knock some sense into him, or just plainly support him in his big brotherly ways. He had actually lost a friend this time, the person he had grown to love in more than in a friendly fashion.

The pain he felt inside because of it was unbearable; it was tormenting him, slowly trying to crack him

_The stone dropped._

He had spent at least a week after Kai left in denial of the elder's words, trying to convince himself that nothing had ever happened, and that they could go back to being the close friends they once were.

However, every time he told himself so, the more he believed it less, the pain just carried on sinking deeper, just like the stone.

_Another stone was thrown…_

It was obvious the others had noticed his sudden change in behaviour…the instability of his body, his what seemed to be permanently stained cheeks, the fake smiles and broken aura that surrounded him… it was all there for the world to see…

However, Tyson couldn't seem to care.

_The stone dropped instantly… _

He felt damaged beyond repair…who knew love could cause so much hurt.

Why could it cause so much hurt?

_Another stone…_

He would close his eyes and see the empty red orbs,

And hear the voice, the words which had put him into his state of desolation

"_**I don't love you"**_

It would, say, scream whisper, and never shut up.

_The stone dropped._

The preliminary rounds were due to start by the end of the next week…

Tyson had thought long and hard about them…

_One last stone was dropped into the canal_

It was time to give someone a chance at the pot of gold…

He wasn't going to enter this year's tournament…

He simply couldn't…

_The stone bounced, they suddenly dropped, making its way down into its watery depths…

* * *

_

**TBC

* * *

**

**A/N:** so what did you think, is this getting stupid now? I want to know, I'm so sorry that this chapter was short, I had wanted to make it at least 3 pages, but it came out as two: huffs: oh well! I hope you all enjoyed, and that you will be nice and review!

**x X x **


End file.
